Miraculous PreCure
by StarrySkylar
Summary: The kingdom of games known as Mystic Garden has fallen to the kingdom of chaos, Discord. Astrea Yukiko is a hikikomori who loves games, but hates the world. She's destined to become a PreCure and save both worlds from destruction, but will she do it? If she and her friends don't step up as PreCure, it's game over for everyone...


This is my first ever fan fiction! Hello, my name is StarrySkylar and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Miraculous PreCure!

Author's Note: *thoughts* Use context clues to figure out who's thinking them, but it's usually obvious.

(1) Extras from the author that are at the end of any chapter. They'll explain things not everyone will know or understand.

* * *

"So if I defeat you, I win the tournament?" the mysterious girl named Eclipse asked.

"Correct, you'll be this year's champion and you'll win a free prize afterwards."

The girl looking over the computer read the message and smiled to herself.

"Perfect. That's exactly what I wanted." she typed in.

The referee then came and stopped the idle chatter.

"Okay, you both know the rules. No cheating and remember to have fun, ok?"

As soon as she disappeared, the battle began. The girl moved her fingers across the keys as fast as she could, striking fast and hard at her opponent. He was a formidable foe, but she knew she would win. Eclipse began to feel herself tire, but as soon as she realized her foe was on the verge of collapse, she went in for the final blow!

"Astrea?" she heard someone call in the distance, but ignored it.

She wanted to see what prize she won. "Astrea?!" she heard the voice call out again.

"Give a minute, I'll be out soon," she said to the voice.

"You said that 5 days ago, you need to come out of your room!" the voice then yelled at her. It's true; she hadn't left her room for 5 days. She spent the entire time level grinding just for the tournament.

"Congratulations! You have won a brand new Divinity cell phone!" Astrea jumped for joy when she heard it, she'd wanted a new phone for a while now. Just then the door had been kicked open, but it didn't really shock her since she was used to it.

"Astrea Yukiko! You need to leave this room and take a shower now!" A girl with dark green hair wearing a school uniform walked into the room, with a boy their age in tow behind her.

"Astrea, I don't think it's good for you to sit alone in the dark all day like that. You get paler and paler by the day," the boy said.

"Hey Raiden and Keiko! I just won a brand new phone from Divinity!" Astrea said happily.

"That's great and all but have you tried on your uniform yet?" Keiko asked, but Astrea looked confused.

"Don't you remember? Before you started your 5 day level grind(1) in the dark, I left you your new school uniform in your closet." Astrea turned around and saw she was right. It was hanging there just like Keiko said.

"I'm not going outside, especially to only go to school. Raiden himself once said I was genius and he's right. I don't need school," Astrea had said firmly to both of them.

"Astrea I know you're not over losing your parents and your second brother, but you can't keep living like this. You're really smart but you need to go to school at 14. Plus, you have us and you still have your eldest brother and…" Raiden was about to continue but he was stopped in the middle.

"Guys, losing most of my family isn't the only reason I won't go outside. It's just not a good place for someone like me to be. I'm introverted and I'm not much of a talker. The only hobbies I have are playing video games and reading manga. In a world like this, I'd be bullied the moment I walked in to school. This world is filled so much misconception from human ignorance and misunderstanding that no one can truly trust each other. An outsider like me will never fit in. Like a great anime character once said, "The world is just a shitty game."

Astrea was then met with a smack to the head with a book by Keiko.

"Watch your language! Astrea, we know that you hate the world but you have to go outside. Besides, your form for school registration was already filled out." Astrea was still not convinced.

Raiden then chimed in with an idea "Don't you have to go to the mall to get your new phone? You'll have to leave the house for that." She hadn't thought about that.

"Oh, then maybe one of you could…" hearing her stumble, Keiko caught on.

"No can do, you have to get yourself, otherwise, one of us gets to keep it." Astrea knew that they were right about leaving the house and they would take her phone. She worked hard to win it and she didn't want to lose it before she even got it.

"Do I really have to go to school?"

"Yes, yes you do," both replied simultaneously.

"Fine, I'll go, but just so you don't take my new phone from me." They both ran up to her and hugged her tightly. This would be the first time she would have left the house in four years.

"Great! You start tomorrow." Keiko said happily. Astrea sighed to herself. She didn't know why, but she had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Chapter 1- An Introverted Heroine? Cure Star is Born!

Opening- Let's Play! Miraculous PreCure!

* * *

"King Divinity! King Divinity!" a small purple cat fairy called as she quickly flew into the room.

"Shh! Any humans here will hear you if you scream like that! And what are you doing in your fairy form? Remember, you can't continuously switch back and forth like how you did in Mystic Garden.''

The small cat fairy apologized and turned into a young adult human with purple hair wearing a violet blazer and a white dress.

"I came to tell you the winner of the Royal tournament. It is a young girl named Astrea Yukiko."

"Is she the sister of our employee Haru Yukiko?"

"I am not completely sure, but I remember him mentioning two younger siblings. And if they are related, she might have the potential to…"

"Become a PreCure?" The girl was surprised when he finished her sentence.

"You're really homesick, aren't you Spark?" Spark felt like he was reading her mind.

"Yes your majesty, I am. I wish to one day return home to the kingdom and I'm willing to fight for that cause."

"Are you sure? None of the other fairies I've sent out are yet to respond since the kingdom fell. Also, with what happened to Sunny and Cure Bravery…" the king suddenly trailed off. No one ever felt comfortable talking about what happened to those two.

"But they aren't me! With the help of new cures, we can take back the kingdom, stop Discord, and go home! Plus with others help, we might be able to save the queen and Cure Bravery!" The king knew she was right. Not only were they short on defense, they had no one to protect Paradise Meadows either, with their royal guard almost completely destroyed and their only cures with Discord.

"You're right Spark." They both began to look hopeful.

"I believe it's time we finally began to fight back, but can you do it? Are you willing to serve your world and find new legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, to help us?" She quickly replied yes and saluted.

"Then go! Find a new legendary warrior and end this war!"

"I won't let you down your majesty!" she said while running off. He was happy to see her filled with energy, but all he could do was pray for her and the new soon to be PreCure's safety.

* * *

"Class, I would like you to meet Astrea Yukiko. She hasn't been to school for a while because she was home schooled until now. Please treat her nicely and help her since it's been a long time since she was in school." The teacher instructed her to say a few words about herself.

"Hello, my name is Astrea. I like video games and playing with animals." There wasn't much else to say. She never had many likes and dislikes to begin with. After she sat down in her seat, the rest of the day flew by in a blur. The only things she really remembered were that in every other class Keiko or Raiden was with her so she had help. The only class she had they weren't in with her was English, but she didn't need them for that since she was already fluent. Otherwise her other classes had been normal and boring.

"Finally! School is over!" she said to herself. Raiden and Keiko both had club activities to attend to so she was on her own. For a person who hadn't been outside for 3 years, she knew the city pretty well from memorizing maps and watching news stories on the city. Lucky for her, the school was only a few blocks from the mall, a perfect hanging spot for people her age.

She went into the mall and made a break for the Divinity store without a second thought. She quickly found the store and happily walked in. She then talked to the person at the front desk.

"Are you Astrea Yukiko, winner of the Royal tournament?" She nodded excitedly. After filling out some paper work, she finally got her new phone she worked so hard to get.

"I have to find that girl," Sparks thought to herself. "The life of Mystic Garden and Paradise Meadows depend on it." Spark was running all around the mall looking for Astrea, hoping she could become a PreCure and save the worlds.

* * *

Eyecatch 1- Astrea, Keiko, and Raiden are seen sitting together on a couch playing a game. Astrea jumps up and down on the couch when she wins while Keiko throws a fit and Raiden pouts. All of their fairies appear on the screen, look at them, and then look at each other sighing.

Eyecatch 2- Astrea, Keiko, and Raiden find a present and open it. It reveals their Cure consoles and they use them to transform into Cure Star, Cure Lucky, and Cure Flare.

* * *

"Target confirmed. And she is quickly moving towards second target, Astrea Yukiko," a strange woman said into a communicator.

"Good, than retrieve the fairy target and return to base. Make sure she does not meet the human." The woman received these orders and began to move out of her hiding place, but she was too late. Spark had already met Astrea. She needed a distraction so she could take the fairy girl.

Just then, she noticed a boy looking at some headphones in a store. "Hello mister, would you like to try some new Discord headphones? You seem interested in a pair," the strange woman said. The boy replied with a yes and he put them on.

He soon heard strange noises fill his head as he listened through to the headphones. He fell to the floor in pain as he suddenly lost consciousness, but his eyes opened back up. They were as black as night and he looked extremely pale. A music clef note emerged from where his heart should be and the woman smiled. She then picked up a boom box next to his body and began to chant a dark spell.

"Your heart will be dyed black, and you shall serve your new master. Come forth to wreck chaos on this world!"

* * *

Astrea began to walk out of the mall before she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's ok, it was totally my fault," Astrea said, while helping her up.

"I shouldn't be looking at my phone while walking." Astrea looked at the girl from head to toe. The girl somehow seemed familiar, but Astrea knew that was impossible. She decided to brush the feeling of and go straight home like she planned, but the girl stopped her.

"Wait, I don't mean to disrupt you again, but I'm looking for someone. I am a representative from Divine Corporation and I'm looking for a girl names Astrea Yukiko. Do you know her or have you seen her?" the girl asked.

"That's me, is there some information you need from me? I already gave you my e-mail and everything when I went to receive my phone." Astrea had replied in a slightly annoyed voice. It was getting late and she wanted to return home soon.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you personally…"

"Well, what is it? I don't have all day."

"PreCure…"

"What?"

"Please become a legendary warrior, PreCure, and save our worlds from oblivion!"

Astrea was extremely confused. She had no idea what the purple haired girl was talking about.

"Wait, what's a PreCure…" Astrea began, but both girls flinched when they suddenly heard a screech.

"A Riota… I have to stop it!" the girl suddenly said, and ran toward the noise.

"Wait! Usually if you hear something like that, you run away from it, not towards it!" Astrea decided to run after her. She knew what she was doing was stupid and should just run away, but she had a strange urge to protect the strange girl.

"Riot! Riot!" The monster was screaming at people and causing havoc.

"Yes! Keep wreaking havoc amongst these humans so that our Lord of Discord is pleased."

"Stop this Arachne! I'm the one you want."

"So you finally came, little fairy Spark," the spider woman said.

*So the weird girl's name is Spark,* Astrea thought to herself, *but why is she looking for me?*

Arachne started glaring at Astrea. She saw the potential within her and was determined to stop Spark from fulfilling her duties.

"Wow, is this the girl you planned to make a warrior? She looks like she just crawled out from under a rock that was buried in a mound of garbage! I didn't know the standards to be a PreCure are so low in this day and age."

Astrea was about to snap back, but Spark cut in before she could. "This girl has amazing potential! I don't care what you or anyone else in the Anarchy Alliance says. She will become a PreCure and save our worlds from your chaos."

"Wait, I never agreed to…"

"Silence! The both of you! Riota, take the fairy and destroy the girl. No one is becoming a legendary warrior on my watch." The Riota went running towards the two girls.

Spark ran in front of Astrea and she was the one who was hit instead. Spark had hit the wall, transforming into a small cat fairy in the process. Astrea was surprised to see that happen, but she was even more confused now than she was before. What was happening to her and why? What did she ever do to deserve this? She finally realized that this was the bad gut feeling she had the day before. With all this chaos happening around her, she began to wish she never went outside…

These thoughts continued to swirl around in her head until she heard Spark call out to her.

"Astrea! Don't be afraid, you have the power to fight back! I didn't come here to let you get killed now." Spark sent a light from her hand to Astrea. A small star shaped jewel landed in her hand. Just then her pocket started glowing. She took her phone out to look at it, but it didn't look the same as before. The phone now was shining silver in color and a case suddenly appeared on it. The case was vivid purple with shining gems rimming the edges and had a blue shooting star on the back of it.

"What happened to my phone?!"

"I changed it into a Cure Console! Use it to transform into a PreCure and stop Arachne from destroying the mall!" Astrea knew that it would be smarter at this point to run away, go home, and pretend none of this ever happened, but something made her stop and think. Was it really ok to keep hiding from her problems? Was it really ok to just go home and hide in the dark like she had been for the past four years? Arachne interrupted her thinking and started yelling at the girl.

"Give it up civilian! Just hand over the little device you got there and that fairy so you can go free." After hearing those words, Astrea finally made a decision.

"No…"

"What?!"

"I said no! I'm sick and tired of running away and hiding from people like you! Now, I have my own power! Now I can fight back!" Astrea was now to determine to beat the Riota standing in front of her.

"What do I do with this thing now, Spark?"

"Place the PreJewel in the empty hole on the top of the Console and shout, "Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm start!""

Astrea placed the star shaped jewel in place and traced a star shape in the center of her Console. Then she shouted what she was told. "Let's Play! PreCure Miracle Charm start!"

A large burst of light came from the Cure Console and engulfed her. She was now in an open space surrounded by a purple light. She spun around and ribbons swirled onto her forming a white dress. She spun again now having a purple vest and a blue bow on her chest. Twirling in the air, a skirt with a purple layer and a blue layer appeared around her waist. More ribbons appeared, giving her white boots with small blue wings on the bottom and purple ribbons on the top. Her pony tail fell out, and then her dark brown hair grew longer and turned light blue, with another ribbon forming around it creating a star shaped bow holding up a newly formed pony tail. After landing on the ground she looked at herself in confusion.

"What happened to me?! Why do I look like this?!"

"You're a legendary warrior, PreCure! I'll explain the rest to you later, but right now you need to pick a name!" Astrea still had a hard time following what Spark was saying since she was stuck on the "I'm a legendary warrior now" part. But one thing was for certain, she now had to name her new self.

For some reason, a flashback from long ago appeared in her head. "Mommy, why did you give me such a strange name?"

"Because, I remember that your father and I were reading books about stars when I found out I would have you. Astrea means star and you were born on a starry night just like tonight. Not only that, it's rare to find someone with this name, too. That makes you really unique!" The flash back ended and she came back to reality. She knew the perfect name for herself now.

"The passionate light shining in the night sky, Cure Star!" and she struck a final pose.

"I can't believe this is happening. I feel like I'm in a video game now or something."

"Dammit! Now I won't get the promotion I wanted! Riota, kill her before she causes me any more trouble!"

The Riota screeched and started running right towards her. It threw a punch at her, but she easily dodged the hit.

*This really is like a game,* she thought to herself, *but how do I deliver the finishing blow?*

Star decided to go on the offensive and headed straight towards the monster to land a strong punch to the stomach. It was sent flying, but it still got up. Now they were both furiously attacking each other, but Star was the one landing the most hits. Star began to realize something as she was fighting.

"Spark! How long is this going to last? I can't keep going forever!"

"You have to purify it! It's the only way to stop the Riota."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Just use your spirit to attack it!"

Star had no idea what she meant, but decided to just go for it. She stopped and drew a star shape in the air shouting, "PreCure Starlight Burst!"

She punched the star at the Riota sending a large stream of light at it. The Riota was engulfed in light and disappeared, leaving a broken boom box and a music clef that floated away somewhere.

Just then, a boy was waking up from a strange dream he was having, taking off the now destroyed headphones and throwing them away.

"Stupid PreCure… you'll regret the day you made enemies with me!" With that, Arachne went away in a sudden flash.

The mall returned to normal as if nothing had ever happened while Astrea turned back to her normal self.

"Thank you for saving me," Spark said to her. "If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead right now."

"No problem, but you have a lot of explaining to do when we get home," Astrea replied.

"It's alright; I'll tell you everything I know." With that, Astrea and Spark headed home, and for the first time in forever, Astrea felt like she was the happiest girl in the world.

*Maybe the world isn't as bad as I thought it was…*

* * *

Ending- Precure Fantasy

* * *

(1) Level grinding is a term used by gamers. It's when the gamer plays the game for a long period of time to raise their levels to an extremly high point. They usually do this before a final boss or to practice before a tournament.

Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism is always asked for to help make the story better. See you next time! Here is a preview for next chapter.

* * *

Next time, Chapter 2- The Happy-Go-Lucky Best Friend! I Want To Be a PreCure!

"What? I can't be excited to go outside?"

"This is the first time I've seen you so happy, Astrea."

"My name is Narcissus. I am one of the generals from the Anarchy Alliance."

"I want to be a PreCure! I've always wanted to be a magical girl!"

* * *

...Did I just quote Frozen?...


End file.
